


When Bobby Met Lani

by neld13



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, LITG AU, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Paisley Cuddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, punk!Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neld13/pseuds/neld13
Summary: What happens when one of my MCs wanders into the wrong story.
Relationships: Bobby/MC
Comments: 35
Kudos: 38





	When Bobby Met Lani

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting some kind of plot hidden in here somewhere, lower those expectations by a lot. It's just a fun crossover starring Bobby from Keep On Running and Lani from Sick Like Me. It's basically 6k words of smut, so please don't read it if you're not comfortable. Consider yourselves warned.
> 
> As much as I'd love to take full credit for this, half of it has to go to Jess (MarauderNo5) for having the nonsensical conversation with me that led to this fic happening.
> 
> Many many thanks go out to the CC for supporting me (ie: going mental) with this.

The beer's cheap and nasty, the bouncers are more interested in hitting on the girls coming through the door than actually providing any kind of security detail, and the male talent is… subpar. The music's half okay though, Lani thinks to herself as she chokes down the last of the God awful beer she'd ordered. The barman, who's barely taken his eyes off of her since she sat down, nods toward her empty bottle with his eyebrows raised. She shakes her head with a small, forced smile, declining his wordless offer for another. Turning her attention to the band, she leans back and rests her elbows on the bar. Four guys plus their instruments, crammed onto a tiny stage that looks as though it could collapse under the weight of just one of them.

She surveys them, racking her brain to try and remember if she's done a dude in a punk band before. Metal and screamo yes, but not punk. She starts with tall, dark and handsome rocking the bass. He's fit, for sure, and the way he's fingering those strings gets her mind racing, but there's a calm kindness in his eyes when he glances in her direction that just isn't doing it for her.

Moving onto the guitarist, she pulls a face to herself and dismisses him immediately. He's good looking enough, with gorgeous green eyes, but even if she could get past the patchy facial hair and the fact that he's shirtless for no apparent reason and what looks to be a tacky Chinese symbol tattooed on his chest, the second he looks at her, her mind screams NO. He gazes at her for a long moment, then winks and shakes his hair out of his face as though he's in a damn hair product commercial.

She can't see much of the drummer, except for a scrappy mess of long blonde hair, and he too appears to be shirtless. It's the middle of winter, why aren't any of these blokes wearing a full outfit?

Finally her eyes fall on the singer, and she wonders why she didn't just start there in the first place. He's wearing black ripped jeans and a tattered looking black leather jacket over the top of a Sex Pistols t-shirt. His dark hair styled in dreadlocks is sticking up from his head every which way, and his black tipped, tattooed fingers wrap tightly around the microphone, his eyes closed as he sings into it. Until they're not, and his gaze immediately finds hers when he pauses to catch his breath.

He grins at her before launching into the next part of the song, but his eyes stay on her, watching as she leans forward on her bar stool a little, trying to get a better look at him. She can see a lip ring and an eyebrow piercing shining in the dodgy lighting when he moves, and she's sure his face is scattered with freckles though it's hard to tell from where she is. He just stares at her as he sings, as though she's the only person in the bar, and she wonders how many girls he's pulled with that unique ability alone. Probably a lot, so he probably knows his way around the bedroom, she reasons to herself.

The song ends and when he thanks the crowd she hears an obvious Scottish accent. He's still staring at her, a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth and her eyebrow twitches up at him slightly, just as bass guy pats him on the shoulder. He tears his gaze away from her to laugh at something his band mate is saying and she takes the opportunity to slip off of her stool and make her way closer to the stage, not wanting to seem too eager.

When she reaches the middle of the crowd and glances back up at the stage, he's gone. The rest of the band are packing up their equipment, and she realises the crowd is getting thinner. Their set is over.

She scans the crowd, trying to decide if she wants to make a pass at someone else or just call it a night, when she feels a warm hand on her lower back, under her top.

"Lookin' for me?"

A low voice murmurs close to her ear, and she spins around to find his face inches from hers.

"Because you're the only person here tonight?"

She fires back sarcastically, and he laughs.

"I'm the only person ye were undressin' with yer eyes."

She pushes a huff past her lips and shakes her head.

"You wish."

She starts to move away from him, but he catches her wrist before she gets too far.

"Ya like what ya saw or what?"

She feigns boredom when she turns back to look at him, despite being impressed with his confidence, and offers a lazy shrug.

"What are you gonna do about it if I did?"

He grins again, his hazel eyes gleaming upon hearing the challenge in her voice, and he tugs on her arm to bring her back closer to him.

"Show ye what ya cannae see in a room full of people."

He keeps his eyes fixed on hers as she considers what he's said.

"She's thinkin' 'bout it."

He cuts into her thoughts with another grin, and she rolls her eyes, trying to pull her hand away from him but he tightens his grip the tiniest bit.

"What can't I see in a room full of people? You got a matching tattoo with your guitarist on your ass or something?"

He laughs again, and she's briefly annoyed by how much she likes the sound of it. He lets go of her wrist, but leans in close to her, his hand resting on the back of her neck as he whispers to her.

"Come home with me and find out."

She jerks her head away and studies him and he just stares back at her calmly for a moment. He moves his hand to her shoulder under her jacket and runs his fingertips, rough with callouses, lightly over her skin and down over her tattoo, stopping just short of the top of her breast. He taps on the edge of her ink.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

She already knows she's going home with him, she knew it the second he spoke to her. But she likes making men squirm, and she's not sure how she feels about the fact that he doesn't seem to be yet, and doesn't look like he's likely to. She obviously sizes him up but he still doesn't waver, just keeps watching her as he waits for her answer.

Finally she pushes his hand out of her jacket and steps aside, gesturing for him to lead the way. He smiles and claps, rubbing his hands together as he brushes past her, walking out of the bar without even checking to make sure she's following him.

She frowns in annoyance as she slowly follows him out. She does _not_ follow men. Except that this time she is, and it's already making her mad at him. He's in for a long night.

"What's ya name?"

He asks over his shoulder as they step outside. Half of the street lights are broken, making the street darker than she's used to and she finds herself quickening her steps just a little to keep close to him.

"Lani."

She answers as she falls into step beside him and he gives a short nod, pulling a cigarette out of a pack that he tucks back into his pocket.

"I'm Bobby."

"I didn't ask."

"I know but it'll hurt me feelin's if ya scream someone else's name later on."

"Wow. You've got some tickets on yourself there, Bobby. You think I'm gonna be screaming?"

He grins over at her, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aye."

He replies before looking away from her again. They haven't been walking for long, Bobby is only just flicking the butt of his cigarette away when they stop in front of a one story block of flats. It looks a little run down, most of the flats look small, and out of the five residences Lani can see, three of them have faded 'to let' signs standing in front of them.

"C'mere."

He says suddenly, pulling her towards him before she has a chance to even think about whether or not she wants to 'c'mere'. She's barely caught up when suddenly his mouth is on hers and his tongue is roughly parting her lips. She makes him wait a few seconds before opening up properly for him, but once she does his rough kiss slows down and she hears herself involuntarily sigh softly into his mouth when he deepens it. He pulls away as quickly as he'd started it and grins at her.

"Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"Did you think I came here to play scrabble?"

He laughs and shrugs, leading her over to the unit at the very back of the group and unlocking the door. He steps inside and flicks a light on, holding it open for her.

"Ya never know with some people."

"Could've asked."

She steps a little further in, looking around without trying to seem too curious. He laughs again and steps up behind her, pressing himself against her back and she shivers when his breath ghosts her ear when he speaks.

"If you have a problem with just my tongue bein' in yer mouth then this is probably not goin' to work."

She scoffs and turns her head to look at him.

"What else are you planning to put in my mouth?"

He steps back away from her and taps a finger to the side of his nose before grabbing either side of the collar of her jacket and sliding it off of her.

"You'll just have to be patient and find out later."

His flat is small and bare and exactly what she'd been expecting. There's a glass bong sitting on the coffee table and a small wooden box sitting next to it. But she doesn't have much time to look around at anything else before he's turning to face her and pulling her back against him to kiss her again, the metal of his piercing cold against her lip. She sucks it into her mouth and bites down gently before pulling away, trying to get the point across to him that he's _not_ going to be in charge of what happens tonight.

He's unfazed though as he presses his lips back to hers once she lets go, his tongue rolling over hers as he shrugs his jacket off, then pulls away again to whip his shirt over his head. She lets her eyes run over him as he backs her through the doorway leading to his bedroom, one of her hands tracing over the scorpion inked onto the side of his neck, and the other running down the colourful sleeve on the opposite arm.

She looks back up at his face to find him smiling at her, and he pushes the thin straps of her top down her shoulders, his eyes shifting down her own half sleeve.

"I showed you mine."

He says quietly and she lets her top slip down her body and then steps out of it and kicks it to the side. His hands are cupping her breasts before she's even managed to look back at him, and he gives her a hurried kiss on the lips before ducking his head down and running his tongue down her cleavage.

"You like what you see or what?"

She repeats back what he'd said to her at the pub and hears him chuckle.

"Aye, so far."

He speaks against her chest before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking, and she suppresses a moan when she distinctly feels his tongue making slow circles around it. He rolls the other between his fingertips and her hand rests on the back of his head, letting a small sound of pleasure escape from her when he changes sides. 

His hands travel down her sides to her skirt and he pushes it down, wasting no time in slipping his fingers into her thong. He rubs lightly at her clit and she sighs again, grabbing his head in both hands and bringing his face back up to kiss him again. His tongue moves against hers in time with his fingers and she moans as her thoughts tie the two actions together and she reaches between them to undo his jeans. He kicks them off and brings his hand back out of her underwear as she wiggles them down her legs and them and her skirt join her top laying on the floor.

She pushes him backwards onto his bed and straddles him, and he looks up at her with an unreadable expression on his face as his hands stroke her inner thighs lightly.

“Ye think this is how it’s goin’ to go down, huh?”

“You got a problem with it?”

She asks, raking her nails down over his chest and abdomen and smiling at the way his muscles tense under them. She lifts her hips and wraps her fingers tightly around the base of his dick, stroking him firmly as she waits for his answer.

“Not for now. The night’s still young, though.”

He replies, watching her hand on him for a moment before looking up at her face. He bucks his hips up into her hand playfully, hinting for her to get a move on and she briefly considers making him wait before deciding that she’ll let him have a taste before she starts torturing him.

She circles her hips slowly as she grinds down onto him, watching as he rests his head back against the mattress and his fingers dig into her thighs. She holds still, his dick completely buried inside of her, and he looks up at her questioningly.

“What’re ya doin’?”

She grins at him wordlessly and remains completely still even as his brow furrows more. He slides his hands up to her waist and attempts to move her, but her knees dig into the sides of his hips to keep herself in place, and he glares at her.

“Move.”

Her grin widens and she shakes her head.

“Make me.”

 _Make_ her? She’d chosen the wrong person to fuck with tonight if she wasn’t used to people taking those two words literally. He sits up, moving one hand from her waist to her clit and pressing down hard with his thumb, giving her a grin of his own when her hips jerk against the sudden pressure. Taking advantage of the split second distraction, he pushes her off of him and onto her back, pushing back inside of her without missing a beat and pinning her hips down with his as his hands rest on her shoulders to stop her from sitting up.

“Don’t fuckin’ challenge me.”

He leans down to whisper in her ear, and she stares back at him stubbornly when he pulls back to look at her.

“Why?”

“Because I always win.”

She raises an eyebrow as he pulls almost all the way out of her, and then gasps involuntarily when he roughly pushes back in.

She has no intention of admitting it to him, but he feels _so fucking good,_ annoyingly good, and the way he's staring at her, determined and almost daring her to try and do something about it, isn't making it any easier for her to pretend that so far he's a mediocre lay at best. She swallows down a moan when he pumps out and back into her again, set on keeping her eyes on his and not letting him know how good he’s already making her feel.

“Not tonight.”

He smirks as her voice cracks just slightly and she inwardly curses out her own body when she knows that he knows he’s got her. Desperate to get some control back over him, she plants her feet against the mattress and rolls up against him, and he doesn’t even try to hold back his moan, which somehow annoys her even more. She does it again, and his hips just barely rock back down against hers, and this time it’s her fighting back a huff of frustration. He’s so hard she can feel him throbbing inside of her, and her walls slightly clench around him when she allows herself to focus on it.

“Well what are you waiting for, then?”

She finally asks, and his hips press harder down against hers to stop her when he feels her starting to push up into him again.

“You to want it bad enough to ask for it.”

She scoffs and looks away from him, everything is suddenly too much and if she doesn’t take a mental step back she’s going to end up begging him like some kind of sub.

“You better get comfortable then.”

She says, trying to sound bored but not even sure herself if it’s worked.

“I’m very comfortable. I could stay here all night.”

He lets go of her shoulders and holds himself above her on his elbows, and she dares a glance back at him to see him grinning at her. They stay like that for a ridiculous amount of time, him every so often rocking into her just enough for her to be able to feel herself getting even wetter around him, just enough to inch her closer to being willing to give him what he wants. They stare at each other, both of them daring the other to crack, until finally she does.

“Fuck, fine. Fuck me.”

She mutters, but he still doesn’t move.

“What’s the magic word?”

He’s giving her the most irritating shit eating grin she’s ever seen in her life, and she’s both turned on by it and growing ever closer to despising him for it. She squirms under him and sees his face twitch in response to her movements.

“I’m not begging for what I know you wanna give me anyway.”

“No?”

“No.”

He lets out a dramatic sigh and pulls out of her, and for a moment she thinks she’s completely misinterpreted things and made a mistake, but he crawls back off the bed and grabs her ankles on the way, pulling her down to the end.

“Well if yer not goin’ to play nice, I guess I don’t need to either.”

She waits, unsure of what he’s going to do, and is surprised when he drops to his knees on the floor at the end of his bed and grabs her legs again, hooking them over his shoulders. _How the hell is this not playing nice,_ she wonders to herself when his mouth presses against her almost immediately, his tongue lightly lapping up and down her centre before circling her clit. His piercing brushes against her lips as he works his mouth against her, and she finally lets herself release the moan that she feels like she’s been holding onto for hours. He utters one of his own when he hears it, and she feels his voice vibrate against her as he moves the point of his tongue in tight circles, alternating pressure from almost unbearable to making her push up against him for more contact.

He lays his tongue flat against her and licks slowly over her clit as she feels his fingers slide into her and curl, the knuckles of the rest of them soaked within seconds by how wet she is.

“Holy shit-”

She breathes out, she can’t tell if she loves how slowly his tongue is moving over her or if she wants him to go back to what he was doing before. He digs his fingers deeper into her, brushing them back and forth inside of her and she grasps at the bedsheet, her hands making tight fists around it. She loses control of her hips and grinds hard up into his face, feeling him smile against her just as she’s about to let herself go. But all at once his mouth is gone and his fingers are sliding back out of her, and she lets out a frustrated whine and pushes herself up onto her elbows to glare down at him.

“What the fuck?”

He sits back and shrugs with a small smirk, making a point of licking his lips when his eyes meet hers.

“This is me not playing nice.”

He answers as though it’s obvious and she groans and lets herself fall back onto the mattress. She feels it dip beside her and looks up at him just as he’s tangling his fingers into the back of her hair to lift her head up. She’s still tingling all over too much to even fight him as he brings her face up to his cock, and her tongue darts out to lick at the precum leaking from the end. She sucks him into her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she tastes herself on him. He moves her on him slowly, moaning quietly as her tongue circles his head whenever he pulls her back to the tip and without even thinking about it she lets him thrust against her.

Her eyes shoot open and she lets out a strangled moan around him when his free hand moves down her body and he rubs at her still hyper-sensitive clit. She rocks her hips up into his hand, her eyes locked on his as he fucks into her face a little rougher until he tears his gaze away to watch his fingers. She tries unsuccessfully to restrain the whimper creeping up from her throat, but he hears it and glances back down at her.

“Ya gonna come, sweetheart?”

She hums in response and gives a small nod, letting her eyes fall closed and her jaw go slack. He takes advantage of it and thrusts roughly into her, feeling her throat muscles tighten up around the head of his cock in resistance to the sudden intrusion. He moves his fingers away from her again and holds her head against him for a few seconds as she groans with disappointment, her nose pressed against his pelvis as her eyes narrow up at him. _She_ is the one who usually does this, guys are usually begging _her_ to let them come, and be damned if she was going to let him get the satisfaction of making her do it. His hips stutter as she swallows around him and he watches as her own hand moves down her body. He lets go of her head and lets her pull herself off of him and she moans when she finds her clit, her fingers moving rapidly over it as she tries to get herself off. He sits back on his feet and his hand joins hers, pressing her fingers down harder onto herself. Her eyes fall closed again as his fingers move with hers and she feels his breath against her neck as he leans down closer to her.

“That’s enough.”

He murmures, his fingers curling around hers and moving them away. _Fuck._ She’s starting to understand why men always seem to hate her by the time she finally lets them finish.

“You’re an asshole.”

She snaps at him, and he moves to straddle her hips, taking both of her hands in his and moving them up above her head. He grips both of her wrists in one hand and pins them to the mattress, and his other hand arranges her legs around his waist. He drags two fingers along her slit and lifts them to his mouth, sucking off her wetness that coats them.

“Mm, I can tell yer hatin’ this.”

He smirks and pushes his hips forward, sinking into her and tightening his grip on her wrists as he stills once fully buried in her yet again.

“Ya ready to ask for it yet?”

She shakes her head stubbornly, twisting her hands in his grip to try and get them free. He tuts and shakes his head, starting to pull out of her again, but she presses her feet to his backside to stop him.

“Wait.”

She blurts out before she can stop herself. He raises an eyebrow and she sighs. Her mind is determined not to give in, but the rest of her body is screaming at her to just beg for it and ask him to fuck her senseless.

“Wait for…?”

He presses when she doesn’t answer, and she rolls her eyes, feeling herself becoming flustered for the first time since the night she lost her virginity.

“Oh, come on.”

“Come on what?”

“You know what.”

He grins and glances up at her hands as they twitch again.

“Nah I dinnae, I’m afraid.”

She stares at him, trying to move her hips in the same way that got a reaction from him earlier but he just stares back. He laughs after a while and lets go of her wrists, her hands immediately coming down to grip onto his shoulders and she uses the leverage to roll her body up against his. She can’t stop a tiny moan from escaping as he unexpectedly rolls back down against her in unison.

“Oh my God, just fuck me. _Please.”_

She finally caves, and he grins in satisfaction as he pulls almost completely out of her. He lifts up onto his knees a little, leaning over her and holding tightly to her hips and he roughly slams back into her, using his tight grip to grind her against him before doing it again. She swears under her breath and finally lets herself relax, her legs hanging loosely around him as he does all the work for her. Normally she’d fight for the upper hand, normally she wouldn’t let him take over her own movements like this, but at this stage she’s too wrung out and frankly just too desperate to come to have the energy to try to one-up him. She’s not used to feeling this way, she’s usually come several times by this point during her hookups.

She tightens her legs around him as his hips slam against hers, both of their breath coming out in short pants the only thing distracting from the loud slapping of their skin connecting. She tries to move up against him, tries to get back some kind of control over his aggressive pace, she’s not used to being so overpowered. Absentmindedly, she lets her hand move to his neck in an attempt to make him falter, feeling his Adam’s apple working as he swallows and looks down at her. He jerks his head back, trying to shake her hand but she tightens her grip. He narrows his eyes, still brutally pounding into her.

“Well if I knew you were into that…”

He rasps out, and his hand moves to her throat in return, taking a firm hold.

“Two can play at that game, sweetheart.”

Her other hand grips his wrist and pulls weakly, trying to get it off of her throat. Everything she's trying to throw him off is epically backfiring and she can't decide if she wants to make a mental note to never go near a guy from a punk band again, or specifically seek one out in future.

He grunts at her and tightens his grip in response to her trying to move his hand, and she digs her nails into the skin of his neck. He hisses and she smirks to herself as an idea dawns on her. Keeping her fingernails pressed hard into his skin, she drags her hand down the side of his neck, over his collarbone and down to his chest, stopping at his nipple and giving it a hard pinch. He growls and tightens his hand even more, listening to her gag slightly for a moment before letting go. Her eyes drift down to his collarbone, where she’s broken the skin in a couple of places and she can see him starting to bleed just slightly. She lifts her head up and runs her tongue over the shallow cuts, the metallic taste of blood mixing with the salt from his skin, still sweaty after his performance earlier in the night. He groans at the sting of her tongue, driving into her almost violently a few more times before he stops completely.

“Oh fucking, come _on!”_

She complains when he does, but this time he doesn’t pull out. He sits back and roughly drags her up onto his thighs before moving his hands behind him to lean back and make more room for her.

“Ride it.”

He demands, and she’s far too close, too eager to reach her release to even try to argue. She sinks her knees into the mattress on either side of his hips and obliges straight away, and Bobby’s head lolls back as he lets out a deep moan. He’s getting close himself now, she can tell by the way the muscles in his stomach twitch whenever she grinds back down against him, and the way his thighs are starting to tremble ever so slightly under her ass. She’s lost count of how many times he’s brought her to the edge when she approaches it again, this time confident that he’s going to let her go over, but he suddenly sits up and wraps his arms tightly around her, stopping her from moving.

“No, no, no, come on. _Fuck,_ come _on.”_

She rambles, her hips still circling on him and trying to keep some kind of friction going.

“On your knees.”

He tells her, his voice hoarse and starting to shake, and if she wasn’t so on edge herself she’d be loving it and wanting to drag it out even longer. This is the closest he’s come to losing control, and even as she obliges and pulls herself off of him, it’s frustrating her to no end that she’s too far gone herself to take advantage of it. She turns away from him and drops her head down onto the pillow at the end of the bed, stretching her arms up to grip the top of the mattress when she feels him position himself behind her. There’s no warning before he pushes back into her, and he’s so hard and she’s so swollen by this point that it’s almost painful for both of them.

It doesn’t take her long to reach the edge that she’s all too familiar with by now again, and she curls her arms around the pillow and presses her face against it, not wanting him to hear any noises that might give it away. Her entire body burns with the need to come and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do if he holds out on her again. Her short breaths are obvious though, as is the way her pussy tightens up and sucks him further into her as though trying to keep him from pulling out and the goosebumps rising all over her as she starts to tip past the point of no return.

She's shuddering against the bed as she comes, her face buried into the pillow to muffle her cries, finally knowing for sure that when she tells guys that her denying their orgasm for a while will be worth it, it's absolutely true. She feels it through her entire body, her toes curl and her hands roll into tight fists against the pillow she's almost smothering herself with, and it's all she can do to hold on for dear life as Bobby's rhythm never falters behind her. She wants to roll back against him, she _needs_ to do something to get her through her orgasm but his tight grip on her hips has her unable to do anything but stay on her knees and take it. It seems to be going on forever, spurred on by his steady pace, and she's almost sobbing out her moans when his arm wraps around her waist and his fingers roughly circle her clit.

"Stop…"

She moans out, her voice muffled by the pillow, and as soon as she says it she can't tell if she regrets it or not.

"I'm 'bout finished."

She hears him mutter behind her, and she forces her head up from the pillow.

"Stop."

She says a little louder, trying to compose herself enough to stop the irritating whimpers that are slipping out with every exhale as he relentlessly works her clit with his calloused fingers.

"Fine."

He huffs, abruptly moving his fingers away from her and pulling out. Before she has a chance to catch her breath he's got his hands under her shoulders and is lifting her up onto her knees, guiding her to the edge of the bed and then getting to his feet in front of her. He jerks himself slowly, watching her as her eyes linger on the sight of him touching himself before travelling up to his face.

"What?"

She asks, noticing the expectant look on his face, unable to stop her gaze returning back down to his tattooed fingers wrapped around his cock.

"I got you off, yeah? Suck it."

 _"Excuse_ me?"

She looks back up to find him smirking at her. No one tells her what to do like that. _No one._

"You heard me."

His free hand wraps around the back of her neck and he guides her onto his cock, his hand still wrapped firmly around the base as he barely gives her a chance to relax her jaw before he starts fucking her face. She lets him for a moment, too caught up in what's happening and her mind still sluggish after her intense orgasm to realise she's just let him get his way without any fight back, and when it hits her she tries to pull off of him.

He growls and grips a fistful of her hair, moving her back onto him and her hands slide up his legs, letting her nails dig into his inner thighs. He hisses, but rather than deterring him she feels his cock twitch in her mouth so she does the only other thing she can think of to try and put him in his place. She bites down, hard, and then drags her teeth up his shaft and over the head as he finally lets her off of him.

"You fuckin' bitch."

He murmurs, even though his face gives away that he liked it more than a little, and he pulls at her hair, forcing her head back to look at him. She sees him start jerking himself off again, faster this time, and after a moment his eyes roll back and his hips start to jerk forward. Realising what he's doing, she opens her mouth, letting his tip bump her teeth and tongue every time his hips move forward.

"Ye dinnae wanna fuckin' swallow it, ya can wear it instead."

He groans, opening his eyes again to watch her, eyes closed and mouth open waiting for him. He sucks in a sharp breath as he releases, all but stilling his hand just under the head of his dick as he watches his cum ribboning over her lips, onto her tongue, some of it ending up in her hair. He lets out a low moan and a shiver runs through him as he finishes, rubbing the tip of his dick over her lips and down to her chin before letting go of her hair and stepping away to give her some space.

He watches as she opens her eyes, holding his gaze as she licks her lips and swallows with a small smile.

“We’re gonna have to do this again.”

He comments, and the first two thoughts to enter her mind are a simultaneous _fuck no_ and _fuck yes._

“Why?”

She asks, even after everything she’s still trying to appear disinterested.

“I didnae make ye scream me name after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


End file.
